d4nkfandomcom-20200216-history
MakeDAGre8Again
MakeDAGre8Again is a famous superhero and artist within the D4NK universe. History MakeDAGre8Again's true identity is unknown. Though he claims his name to be "Bob Roberts", this was proven to be untrue. MakeDAGre8Again has dedicated his life to protecting the D4NK universe and its society from the evil creations of the Deviantart world. MakeDAGre8Again enlists the assistance of many residents of the D4NK to help keep the forces of Deviantart at bay, even some who are often uncooperative willingly lend their help to him. He is also known to paint hyper-realistic pictures of many things and people within the D4NK universe, often painting those who have assisted him as a thanks, as well as Anime Battles that he witnesses. He also makes Top 10 lists ranking said Anime Battles, all of which have proven to be completely accurate and flawless. It was recently revealed that he is also behind the creation of Robbie CRUNCH, with Robbie's approval. MakeDAGre8Again enjoys hitting fat blunts, tipping his comically-over-sized fedora, and chilling. He also appears to have a companion that constantly accompanies him; a disembodied, floating head of Fred Flintstone. Fred has claimed to have not been aware of this and has never lent his head to MakeDAGre8Again. MakeDAGre8Again has claimed that this head is actually Fred from an alternate universe. He has yet to disclose any further information on the subject. Relationships MakeDAGre8Again appears to be on good standing with many of the unique residents of the D4NK universe, and is well-loved by the regular public as well. He is sworn enemies with the Deviantart world, constantly trying to destroy it. He also appears to be good friends with the floating Fred Flintstone head. Weapons, Powers, and Abilities MakeDAGre8Again has a few abilities and powers. He has extremely talented artistic skill, the ability to gain super strength and heightened senses after smoking weed, though without suffering the adverse effects of it, and the ability to use magik. He also possesses several weapons and gadgets to assist him. These include his sharpened throwing fedora of justice, his suit's wings that allow him to fly like a bee, his massive blunt that he can also use to hit people with, his sunglasses that can reflect lasers and pretty much any other light-based attacks, a coconut gun that fires bullets instead of coconuts and also looks like a glock, and his mustache that can expand itself to grab things. It's also Game Theorized that he may be able to subtly influence people to do what he says due to the fact that he has been able to enlist the help of many chaotic individuals, though this is unproven. The floating Fred head can also stun people temporarily by winking at them. Trivia * MakeDaGre8Again's costume seems to be inspired by various different things. His bodysuit, gloves, and shoes resemble Barry B. Benson's body and clothes, and his mask seems to looks like Donkey Kong's face on Morgan Freeman's head, equipped with his fedora, mustache, and sunglasses. * Due to similarities discovered in their DNA, it's suspected that MakeDaGre8Again may be somehow related to Frogzilla. * A full list of people who have assisted MakeDaGre8Again are as follows (in no particular order): # The Derk Nite # Diddy Kong # Waluigi # Myke The Bleach Salesman # Robbie Rotten (done by blessing him on multiple occasions) # A molded from Resident Evil 7 with a mustache and googly eyes that bought a box of Robbie CRUNCH # Spolder and Spully from the F.B.SPI. # Donald Trump # Stingy # Nis # Hugh Manatee # Shrek, after being turned into a pear temporarily by a spell cast by the Deviantart world's rulers # Anti-Robbie # Punished "Venom" Ana # Darkflame The Hedgheog # Joseph Joestar but with an upside-down head # Bastionator and Bird Cage # Samus Aran # Weedolph Dankler # Sasuke # Mcreetaro # A stick figure with Han Solo's head #Pot of Greedo #Eternal Agony The Echidna #The Sniper from Team Defense Fort 2 #Timmy Acoustic #Two Communist Heavies #The ORNG team Medic and Heavy #Omega Junkrat #Hide-The-Pain Harold (while blinded by the sun) #Jotaro Kujo (from Part 4) #Heavirissa #A lot of Chumtoads #The NDGO Team #Lucas Kane #Jotaro Kujo (from Part 3) #Lucio #Frozen Mei #The creators of the "Opposing Feast" line of snacks #Bob the Builder and Lofty #Bananakin #Crewsfist #Many advisor.mdls #Jamie Jamie from the movie "Slepless" #Morcy Freeman #Extremely edgy Reaper #Pot of Verbosity #Jack Sparrow #Jon Snow and his crew of misfits #Thomas the Tank Engine with an Iphone #Coach, Ellis, Rochelle, and Han Solo #Mr. Friendly #RED Heavy and numerous BLU Pyros #Deadoman #Jobob Jopants #Haxton Sale #Paul Blart #All members of the Five Evenings at Frongo's crew. #Reinfart #RooooooR * More are expected to assist him in the future. * MakeDAGre8Again created a Deviantart account to infiltrate them, it can be found here Category:Character